GT Goku vs Thor
Goku vs Thor is a Battle By The Ninja Jedi! Goku vs THOR.png GT GOKU VS tHOR 2.png gt g vs t.png Description Season 1 Episode 1! DBZ vs Marvel! Which mighty warrior from another world will win? Will Thor prove that the gods will always be above the saiyans? Or will Goku Blast Thor into the Ground?! Fight! In the middle of a large open plain, Thor and Goku encounter each other and get into fighting stances. FIGHT! Goku rushes up to Thor and punches the god of thunder a few times before uppercutting him backwards. Thor recovers and shoots lightning at Goku, but Goku manages to block the electric assault and shoots Ki blasts at Thor. Thor destroys the blasts with a swing of hammer and flies towards Goku, smashing Goku around with his hammer multiple times. Goku recovers and teleports behind Thor, but Thor saw it coming and drop kicks Goku, launching him backwards. Goku Turn into Super saiyan! Goku turns into Super Saiyan and punches Thor, who blocks. Goku tries again and delivers a few more punches, but Thor avoids them and kicks Goku three times. Goku rushes up to Thor and creates an after image, which confuses Thor. Goku then grabs Thor by the legs and performs his Dragon Throw, launching Thor away. However, Thor gets right back up and then smashes the ground with his hammer, causing an earthquake that stuns Goku. Thor: Have at thee! Thor then electrocutes Goku with Mjolnir, then begins to spin his hammer around in circles before lobbing it, which slams into Goku's face and breaks some of his teeth. Goku quickly turns into Super Saiyan 2. Goku: You are strong, I'll admit, but now it's the end! Goku then begins charging up a Kamehameha while Thor begins charging up an Lightning. The two projectiles then fire at each other, going neck and neck. At first, the Kamehameha overpowers the lightning, but Thor quickly adds more power to it, which lets the Lightning go straight through the Kamehameha and hit Goku, Who Turn into Super Saiyan 3 And easily evaded, Goku disappeared behind Thor and kicked him in the back, kicking around him, kicking him in the direction of the sky, and with ki blast Smash him to the ground, but Goku's combo was not over,He kicked Thor at a tremendous speed, Thor could not keep up, Then goku blitz him into the ground, Goku then fired a KI blast at Thor who used his hammer to deflect the attack straight at the Sayain knocking him onto the ground like a dead bird. Goku: "No you dont!", Goku flying behind Thor again, this time he kicked him into space, the two men collided, but Goku disappeared again from behind Thor and kicked him in the direction of the sun, but Thor managed to knock Goku with the hammer. Thor used a hammer to get on the speed of light, he kicked Goku in the stomach, smashed him, and with God blast he almost wiped Goku out, but Goku evaded, not before Thor easily kicked him in the stomach and knocked him. Goku Turn into Super Saiyan 4! Both begin floating upward, then finally fly towards each other. The two clash at unprecedented speeds before Goku does a two-leg kick, knocking Thor down. Goku teleports towards Thor, then places his hand by Thor's face as he fires off a ki blast. Thor got mad, and knocked Goku with Mjolnir. With the lightning he knocked him again, smashing Goku on the floor, but Goku used a teleport to HIT Thor into his head, tossing him into the sky, and smashing him in DBZ style, The combo is not over, Gock almost blew Thor with a big ki blast and smashed him on the floor, Thor tried to knock Goku with the hammer, but Goku got into the sky. Goku: DRAGON..FIST!!!! The Ultimate Attack of Goku set off, Thor tried to hurry up to finish the fight, but the dragon ran fast through Thor, killing him. Goku landed on the ground and returned to The Base Form. K.O.! Conclusion AND THE WINNER IS.... GT GOKU!!!